


Teeth, Claws, and Cuddles

by Violsva



Category: Chronicles of Narnia - C. S. Lewis
Genre: 3 Sentence Ficathon, Cuddling & Snuggling, Gen, Golden Age (Narnia), Grief/Mourning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-06
Updated: 2021-03-06
Packaged: 2021-03-19 07:46:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 107
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29871423
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Violsva/pseuds/Violsva
Summary: "Lucy longed, as she had always done, to take Reepicheep up in her arms and cuddle him. But this, as she well knew, was a pleasure she could never have: it would have offended him deeply."
Kudos: 8





	Teeth, Claws, and Cuddles

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Kalira](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kalira/gifts).



> Originally posted [here](https://rthstewart.dreamwidth.org/166704.html?thread=9263152#cmt9263152); more three sentence fills can be found at my [tag](https://violsva.dreamwidth.org/tag/three+sentence+ficathon) on Dreamwidth.

One does not ask a tiger for cuddles, of course, but Lucy had thought sometimes that it must be wonderfully soft and warm—before she stopped herself, because surely that would be terribly disrespectful, and she was a Queen now. It hadn’t ever occurred to her that the tiger might want them.

But when General Bitterfang the Grim, who had fought bravely against the White Witch, heard the news that her son had been slain in combat with the giants, Lucy would never have turned her down when she sought out her Queen for comfort, and the sort of healing that could not come from a cordial.


End file.
